The day it rained hearts
by Besweet
Summary: Valentine's day is a time to celebrate the joy of being in love. But to Hitomi it was just another day to be reminded of the man she could not have.


_**Author's note:**_ **I wanted to write a story of my favorite pairing for a valentine story now that it's that time of the year.** **I wrote this weeks ago, but I thought it would be more fitting to post it on Valentine's day.**

 **Reviews are always welcome. It's always great to know what your thoughts are.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own any of these characters. All characters belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

 **Happy Reading and Happy Valentine's day!**

* * *

 **~The day it rained hearts~**

Hitomi panted heavily after a hard Karate training at the dojo. She placed her hand onto her chest to catch her breath, she gave it her all today but it was time to head home since she got some homework to catch up. The best part after a long day of training that, she get to walk home with her crush. Ein, a Karate instructor at her dad's dojo, also a guy who she found unconscious in the woods a while ago. He had been living with them temporarily while he recover from a memory loss. She collected her belongings and went to the locker room to change her karate gi back to her normal outfit. Excitedly Hitomi headed to the entrance of the dojo to wait for Ein so they could walk home together. Once she got there, her feet froze at the sight of him living the dojo with another girl. Feeling a little disappointed, Hitomi went home alone.

The next day it was the same. She didn't really get why that should bother her. Ein could walk home with anyone he wanted. Hitomi felt silly for even taking it too personal. She sighed at her thoughts and then opened the door to the house and headed straight to her room to freshen up. After the shower, Hitomi sat herself down on her bed, opened her laptop and began to do her homework. At the same time, she was on facebook chatting with her best friend Carla. She took a little break and surfed through her facebook.

"Right, it's that time of year again…"

Valentine's day is only a few days away. It was making her depressed seeing her friend's status about their plans for that day. It annoyed her how big deal everybody was making it to be. Perhaps she was jealous because she didn't have anyone to spent it with. Hitomi then looked through some recent pictures of hers. A warm smile stretched on the corner of her lips as she looked at the few selfies she had taken with Ein. He was making funny faces.

"What a goof." She chuckled. "If you only knew how I feel about you Ein…"

Someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Hitomi?"

"You can come in."

Ein opened the door and peeked inside. "I was wondering what you wanted for dinner? Thought I could cook us something now that your dad is away."

"I think I'll skip dinner, I don't have much appetite. I just want to stay in my room for the rest of the evening."

Her tone made Ein wonder as she seemed a little down. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine…" She kept her eyes on her laptop.

"If you want, we could…"

"Ein. I said I want to be alone." She rolled her eyes but still she didn't look at him. Ein frowned at her even more.

"Okay… I'll be downstairs if anything." He closed the door behind him and left her alone.

Hitomi sighed because now she felt guilty. That was uncalled for and she didn't mean to be rude to him, but her feelings had develop a lot more these past weeks. He wasn't just a crush anymore and she was slowly falling in love with him. It was such a lonely feeling since Ein only sees her as a friend. Being in the same house with him every day wasn't helping either, and now seeing him with another girl was a torment. That didn't justified her attitude towards Ein. Hitomi then went downstairs to apologize. She paused in her steps before entering the living room and peeked at Ein who was watching TV. Slowly she made her way over to him. He didn't look at her but kept his eyes on the television.

"What are you watching?" She asked.

"Some show called Naruto. Is it weird that I understand what they're saying?"

Hitomi raised a brow since the show was in Japanese, maybe he could speak Japanese but he didn't know that he can due to the memory loss. Hitomi didn't make much of it since Naruto was one of her favorite anime. She hopped on the couch beside him and turned the volume up.

"Which episode is this?"

"That pink haired girl is beating the crap out of a doll…" He pointed.

"Sakura. Yeah, I love her. She got monstrous strength." Hitomi giggled. Ein looked at her with a gentle smile.

Once the episode was over, Ein surfed through the TV channels. Hitomi couldn't help but stare at him, admiring his handsome profile. Her stomach suddenly made a funny growling sound. She felt slightly awkward but Ein didn't seem to react to it. Maybe he didn't notice the rumbling.

"Are you sure you don't want dinner still?" He asked but did not removed his eyes from the TV channels.

"Uh…I guess I'm hungrier that I thought." She smiled a little awkward.

He turned to her and with a soft smile, "How about we order pizza and watch a movie together?"

This warm feeling rushed through her. "Sounds good, as long as I can have pineapples on the pizza."

Ein gave her a funny look. "Pineapples doesn't belong on a pizza…no Hitomi, I refuse to eat that."

"But you said that I can decide dinner."

"Not anymore." He went ahead and ordered the pizza. She was looking at him with a pleading look hoping she would get her wish. Ein tried to look away while he talked to the pizza man on the phone. He mimed to her, "No…" but Hitomi kept giving him puppy eyes.

While ordering, the pizza man asked if he wanted anything else on the pizza. "…and could you put pineapples on half of the pizza." Ein added and he gave Hitomi a teasing smile. She gave him a thumb up.

The rest of the evening they spent watching movie and had pizza. After the movie was over, they sat for hours and talked about anything and everything. Then Hitomi excused herself to get something to drink from the refrigerator. Suddenly Ein's phone made a beeping sound and he grabbed it from the table to see what it was. He got a message. He opened it. It was from the dojo girl.

Girl: _Hi you. If you're not busy, I was wondering if you want to come over to my place and hang out tonight?_

Ein stared at his phone, and then moving his gaze towards the kitchen where he could see Hitomi from where he sat. She caught his stare and smiled at him. Ein looked back at his phone to type a response.

Ein: _I can't sorry. I have already made plan._

Soon Hitomi came back and placed herself next to him on the couch. He quickly put his phone away. Hitomi noticed, "Something important?"

"Nope." He smiled. "Where were we?"

They continued hanging out into the night. Hitomi fell asleep without realizing it. Ein kept on talking but soon noticed how quiet Hitomi was all of sudden. He looked at the clock. He hadn't realised how late it was either. Hitomi got school tomorrow so he didn't want to wake her up. He rose out from the couch and carefully lifted Hitomi in his arms to take her to her room. He laid her on the bed and drew the cover over her shoulders. Hitomi didn't seem to wake up by his movement, she must have been very exhausted, thought Ein. He then removed her belongings from the bed so Hitomi wouldn't accidently roll on them while she was sleeping. He grabbed her laptop to put it back on the desk where she usually had it. Before he turned away, he noticed that Hitomi hadn't turned off her laptop and an open conversation between her and a friend was open on the screen. He only had a brief peek at it, as he didn't feel right about looking at her personal stuff. Until his eyes caught his name in the conversation. That made him too curious, feeling ashamed of himself he read the conversation.

~Facebook conversation~

Carla: _I think you should confess your feelings to him. Knowing Ein, I'm sure he wouldn't judge you. Who knows he might even confess his feelings to you._

Hitomi: _Are you crazy! I can't do that…I have to live with the guy for god sake. It would be so embarrassing if he didn't feel the same. Plus, I don't want to ruin our friendship either. I seriously doubt he find me attractive that way, you know. He only sees me as a friend._

Carla: _Whatever you do, I'm behind you. We all have been through the having a crush on someone we can't have. Trust me that this thing will pass. Getting a new hobby sometimes helps too, haha._

Hitomi: _You're so silly. I wish it were that easy though. I mean at first it was just a crush but now after spending more and more time with Ein, I think…I'm falling in love with him. Stupid huh?_

Carla: _Not at all. You have been living with him for a while and you guys are close friends. It's not really that unthinkable._

Ein immediately stopped from reading any further. He had read enough. He closed her laptop but before he left the room, Ein turned to look at sleeping Hitomi. He stared at her for a good while with a deep frown on his face. He then headed to his own bedroom.

The following morning at school, Hitomi couldn't stop yawning since she was still tired after staying up too late. It was worth it she thought. She always enjoyed spending time with Ein. She walked towards her locker to get some books for her first class of the day. But the locker wouldn't opened. It was beginning to frustrate her, she turned the dial again but still the code wouldn't open it.

"Aaargh!" Out of frustration, she hit it hard. Other students around her were startled and frown at Hitomi. She then dial it again while mumbling in some unknown language, finally it opened. Carla arrived at the locker next to her.

"Good morning to you." Carla greeted, her eyes gaze up and down at her friend, since Hitomi looked like a mess.

"Morning."

"Stupid locker." Hitomi growled.

"Rough morning…?"

Hitomi turned to Carla, "I think I'm cursed. Things seemed to always go bad with me…it's like I'm some kind of bad luck." Once she opened the locker door, her books glide out to the floor. Hitomi clenched her teeth so tightly, frustrated.

"See what I mean?…What's next huh, What's next universe?!"

Carla stared at her friend with wide-eyed. "I knew this day would come Hitomi. The day when you finally turned insane."

Hitomi gave Carla a look and then bend down to pick her books up from the floor. After she had collected them, she rose back up but hit her head on the locker door.

"Au au…damn it, that hurts." Hitomi winced while grabbing her head making her books fell from her hands and back down to the floor.

"Gosh, Hitomi are you okay?" Carla tried to make sure she was all right and looked for blood.

"Phew, no blood. You'll be alright."

Carla went ahead and opened her locker. Pink and red things bombarded her locker. There were red roses, chocolate box and some other sparkled decoration. Carla giggled and mumbled in excitement.

Hitomi rose back to her feet after collected her books once again and peeked at her friend's locker. "I didn't know Kurt was such a romantic guy. How sweet, hey there's a card behind that flower."

Carla grabbed it and read it loud. _~Happy Valentine's day Sugar. See you tonight~_

Hitomi couldn't help but giggled at the nickname but she was glad that her friend was doing something fun on valentine's day. She had almost forgotten that it was today, now she would have to hear people rubbing it in her face all day long. Hitomi sighed. She turned around and there was a girl passing by holding a red rose in her hand with a wide stretched smile on her face. Hitomi rolled her eyes as this was going to be a very long day for her.

"Hitomi, are you coming?" Carla called after her so they wouldn't be late for their class since Hitomi seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah." She closed her locker and together they walk to their class.

Later that day after school, Hitomi got home and seemed to be in a worse mood. Everything seemed to go bad for her that day. Now she got a mini bump on her head and while walking home, a car drove through a puddle of water and splashed the water all over her. Ein and her father were the kitchen having casual conversation about their work at the dojo. They suddenly frowned at the sound of Hitomi cursing her lounges out from the hallway. She threw her bag on the couch, and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. She aggressively opened the refrigerator and shut it close again in such force.

"Bad day?" He father dared asking. Ein glanced at her up and down, raising his brow at the sight. Hitomi looked like a mess, and half her outfit were soaked. She noticed his stare but Hitomi was too annoyed to care.

"This day sucks balls!"

"Hey, language." Her father shook his head at Hitomi's behavior. "Well, since you're both here, I just want to say that I won't be home tonight."

Hitomi looked at him strangely, "Why not? Dad you been away a lot lately. What are you up to?"

"Uh, I guess I should confess something. I'm seeing someone and since it is valentine's day, we are going on a little trip."

"It was about time that you start dating again. When can I meet her?" Hitomi smiled.

It was a little strange to Hitomi since after her mom passed away, she thought that it would always be just her and her dad. But after seeing how happy her dad had been lately, she wanted to be supportive.

"Soon enough." He chuckled. "So you are okay with me dating?"

"You're an adult dad, you don't need my permission to have a personal life. I just want you to be happy." Hitomi replied. He gave her a warm smile, glad that his daughter approved.

Hitomi then let out a deep sigh, "This is just great." She said sarcastically. "Even you have a date…everyone seems to be doing something fun and romantic tonight."

"That's not true. Ein doesn't have a date." Her father added.

Ein looked at the both of them and he quickly replied. "Um, actually sir… I do have a date tonight."

Hitomi looked at him looking disappointed. He just confirmed her suspicions of him seeing someone. Probably that co-worker of his from the dojo. Ein knew about her feelings and he felt bad.

"Um, I got homework. I better get started." Hitomi forced a smile, left upstairs in a hurry, and slammed the door to her bedroom. Her back slide down the door until she sat on the floor feeling utterly depressed that Ein was dating another girl.

That evening Hitomi got tired of staying in her room pouting. She was in the mood to bake something sweet. She decided to make chocolate cupcakes. Dessert always cheered up the blue mood. She began grabbing all the ingredients needed in the kitchen and began baking.

Soon her father came downstairs wearing a fancy tux. Hitomi turned and looked at him with a wide smile. She could smell his date cologne from far away and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wow dad, you look so handsome."

"Thank you sweetie. Ooh cupcakes." He grabbed one and had a taste. Hitomi adjusted his bow tie.

"I better be going. Are you going to be fine?" He asked.

"Of course, don't worry about me. You just have fun." She smiled. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and made his way out of the house.

Hitomi then grabbed all her cupcakes, put them on a plate, and decided to spend her evening watching movies. Minutes later, Ein came downstairs towards the living room. Hitomi turned and looked at him. Her heart skipped a beat at how handsome Ein was looking in his tux. She couldn't remove her eyes off him.

"How do I look?" Ein asked.

"Very handsome." She smiled.

Ein had been through a lot, and so she decided to be a big girl about the whole thing and not give him a negative attitude. He deserve to have a little fun and date whoever he wanted. She just need to find a way to get over him eventually.

"So, where are you taking your date?" she casually asked.

"I'm surprising her with a romantic dinner and other stuff." He replied.

"Other stuff huh..." She gave him a teasing smile, and it made Ein a little shy.

"Well, have fun." She turned her gaze back on the TV. Ein then left. Once the door closed, Hitomi let out a frustrated breath. Cupcakes wasn't enough to cheer her up. She got up and went to get ice cream from the refrigerator. She opened the ice cream box and began to dig in. Then she grabbed another cupcake and began stuffing her face again. Hitomi looked like a mess but she didn't care. It wasn't like she had anyone to impress. Her phone suddenly beep. She got a few messages on facebook but she was too lazy to respond. Before she put her phone away, already she could see her friends updated their status and showing off with pictures of their plans for tonight.

"Ugh." She made a disgusted sound and put her phone away.

Half-hour later, the doorbell rang. She wondered who it could be since she wasn't expecting anyone. Hitomi rose out from the couch to open the door. She curious peek while opening the door. It was a guy and he smiled at her.

"Miss Hitomi?"

"Yes that's me. Um, what can I do for you?"

He was holding something behind his back. "I'm here to deliver you this."

She was a little surprised, he handed her a single white rose and a pink cute envelop with a card in it.

"Who is this from?" She curiously asked.

"I'm not allow to reveal that information. Have a good night and happy valentine's day." He said and left.

"Thank you..." Hitomi closed the door looking a little confused. She wasn't sure whether to smile or frown. She inhaled the scent of the flower in her hand and smiled. It was somewhat cute but now she was puzzled. She immediately opened the card and read.

~ _Hitomi, I am your secret valentine. If you accept this date with me, then all you have to do is follow the instruction below and it will lead you to me. I would be honored to have this date with you~_

Hitomi's eyes grew large. She was flattered but confused. Before making any decision, she took her time to consider the message, "Hmm…What is he a creep? Wait, and how he knew my name…?" She didn't know what to think. If she doesn't find out then the curiosity would kill her. She turned to the clock on the wall. It was still early so she decided to go for it, and if anything lead to creepy place then all she had to do was change her mind. "Do I have to change? I got nothing nice to wear…" She read further down the card.

~ _Do not change, just come as you are now~_

"What is he, a psychic too?" Hitomi did what the card say, grabbed her coat, and left the house.

She arrived at the location. She stared at the shop before going inside.

"Hello and welcome." The woman at the flower shop greeted. Hitomi smiled and greeted back.

"Are you Hitomi?" She asked.

"Yes I am…"

The woman then got something for her. A beautiful yellow rose's bouquet along with a box of chocolate and handed them to Hitomi.

"This for you."

Hitomi couldn't help but smile as the bouquet was so beautiful. The woman then handed her a card. Hitomi read the card and it was another instruction.

"Thank you." She said to the woman and headed out to her next location. She was sent to another shop, and went inside.

"Hello there. You must be Hitomi." A lady guessed with a smile.

"Uh, hello. Yes that's me…" Hitomi greeted back.

"You're in for a treat. Are you ready to get glammed up?" The lady excitedly asked.

Hitomi was pleasantly surprised. Feeling a little excited, she followed the lady. The lady grabbed a huge white box nearby and handed it to Hitomi. She opened the box and inside lay a beautiful red dress folded perfectly. She took it out and her eyes sparkled at the sight. It was such an elegant dress. She looked forward to wear it. Then she would get her hair and makeup done by the staff at the shop. Hitomi felt a little spoiled, and now she was getting even more nervous of who this person was. He sure went into a lot of trouble to get a date with her. Once they were done with her, Hitomi slipped into the dress. She placed herself in front of a mirror and looked at herself. She looked so elegant and beautiful, she couldn't stop staring at herself.

She was ready to meet him. Before she left, the lady handed her a single pink rose and a card. She opened and read it. Hitomi frowned at the card because the next location wasn't an unfamiliar place to her. Not sure what to think of it, she took the dare. After thanking the women in the shop for making her look fabulous, Hitomi headed out.

She finally arrive at her final location. She stared at the building and wondered strangely to herself.

 _Why did he lead me here…?_

At the steps of the entrance, red rose petals perfectly spread. She followed it, and it led to a door. Her heart was now beating even faster, her feet shook a little not knowing what to expect. Taking a deep breath, Hitomi gently opened the door. And someone was surely waiting for her. The first thing she saw was him, standing next to a small roundtable that were placed in the center of the room, with candlelight and red rose petals spread on the table, also a dinner for two and a wine bottle with two fancy glasses. Her eyes locked on him, raising her eyebrows in a pleasantly surprise.

"Ein…?"

Ein turned around and a charming smile lit up his face looking at Hitomi. In his hand, he was holding a single red rose. Hitomi however didn't move where she stood. She couldn't pick her jaw back up that she had dropped on the floor the minute she opened that door.

"You look beautiful." His voice was warm.

"Thank you…and so do you…" Hitomi replied. Her expression was still surprised. It hadn't sunk in yet that Ein was her secret valentine.

Slowly she made her way over to him, she gave him a shy smile as she walked towards him and her heart was still pounding. Being in his presence does that. He was that special to her. He gave her the last rose and she glad accepted it. He was standing close to her, the smell of his cologne and the way his light brown eyes looked at her and his gorgeous smile were hypnotizing. She was lost in the magical trance.

"Um, I hope I didn't come off too strong…" Ein wondered.

"No…this is truly sweet and perfect, more than I could imagine." Hitomi quickly replied in a soft tone.

Then it was silent, for a moment. Hitomi slightly frowned at him, "But I thought…that you were…" She didn't quite know on how to go on.

"You thought that I was what?" He asked.

"That you were going out with someone else..."

"There was never someone else Hitomi." He replied in such confident. The way he said it sent a wave of joy through her.

"You could have fooled me Ein…I was quite sure that..."

He placed himself even closer. "There were a few who tried to get with me, but I turned them down. It has always been you Hitomi. You're the one that I want. I just never had the courage to tell you that until tonight."

Her blue eyes twinkled, and her heart stir at the words. For a moment, she thought that she was dreaming. They were standing intimately close. His attractive and captivating lips looked so tempting to her right now.

"I'm glad Ein. Because I been having these feelings for you… strong feelings."

He smiled, "I never thought you wanted me that way due to my situation and I don't know where this will lead, but I would love to find out."

Hitomi gave him a warm smile. "That sounds good, and no matter what happens, I'm here for you Ein..."

He didn't waste any more time, he had been longing to kiss her sweet lips for a very long time. His hand raised up cupping her cheek, softly and his other hand slid behind her back, pulling her even closer to him. Their gazes locked and their lips slowly found each other. The kiss was so tender and soft that nearly knocked all the wind from her lung. The feeling she had never known existed. He tasted so good. She guessed that this was what people meant when they talked about sparks and fireworks. Their lips slowly parted, and he smiled against her lips.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold." He whispered. Hitomi let out a light chuckle and nodded.

He drew the chair out for her and then went to his to take his seat. Even the food looked romantic, thought Hitomi. They began eating and the conversation continued.

"Wow, you really put a lot of thought for tonight."

"I was thinking to do something outside, but the weather was a problem."

Hitomi giggled. "The dojo is perfect, I can't believe my dad let you borrow this place for tonight. He really trust you."

"I guess he does."

The rest of the night went on with good conversation and laughter. Hitomi felt like the happiest girl alive. He was all she wanted and he was hers.


End file.
